


Your Hot Crush Finally Has Her Way With You Today

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: FDom [42]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Adults, Aggressive/Passionate Riding, Cum Inside Of Me, F/M, Fill Me Up, Gentle Fdom, Good Boy, I'm Gonna Use You, I've Been Fantasizing About This, Orgasm, Rape Fantasy, Shy Guy - Freeform, Virgin Guy, We Share The Same Fantasy, You Actually Like All of This, You're Finally Mine, blowjob, gwa, licking balls, script offer, talk dirty to me, tied to the bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: Your crush wakes you up in your own bedroom and soon you realize that you're actually tied down to the bed. She knows about you crushing on her, and knows your fantasy. She has a lot of naughty things in plans for you today.. but first she will just fuck you like she always wanted to. And all you can do is just watch it and take it :)
Relationships: Female/Male
Series: FDom [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070372
Kudos: 17





	Your Hot Crush Finally Has Her Way With You Today

**Author's Note:**

> 18+ content. If you're under the age of 18, please leave.
> 
> Any changes & improvements to the script are welcome.
> 
> Any SFX is optional.
> 
> All characters in this script are adults.
> 
> Keep in mind this is just a fantasy and I don't tolerate/accept/encourage or agree with any of this type of behavior in real life.

Hey. 

Wake up.

Hey! Wake up!

[Short pause]

Mmm.. there you go baby.. finally..

Shh shh shh..

Relax..

You're at your house.. can't you see?

Don't worry about how I got in.. that's not even important..

Mmm.. trust me.. you should more worry about..

*Why* I got here..

[Short pause]

[Chuckle]

I *love* that reaction.. so priceless..

That moment when you realize.. that you're tied down to your bed..

[Chuckle]

Oh shh..

Do you want me to explain? Or not?

Well then shut up already..

When I talk, you don't speak.. when I ask, you respond..

And when I don't speak, you don't ask.. got it?

Mmm..

[Short pause]

Where should I start..

Hmm..

Oh yeah.. maybe first I'll just ask you one simple question..

Why did you never take me out anywhere?

Cause.. you know, it's clear as day that you have a *massive* fucking crush on me..

It would only make sense..

But.. you never did.. so why?

[Chuckle]

Nonono, listen.. I'm not asking you if like me.. I know you do..

I'm asking you why you didn't even give yourself a chance..

Did you think I was going to reject you?

[Short pause]

You.. are rather a shy type, aren't you..

Not just with me but.. just in general.. am I right?

No huh? Are you sure?

Well.. how about..

[Very close to the mic from now on and whispery, speaking right in the listener's ear]

Now huh?

[Chuckle]

[Scaring him] Boo!

Look at you..

Why are you turning your face away from me all of a sudden..

What, are you scared to look me in the eyes when I'm *this* close?

[Chuckle]

And I thought you said you weren't shy..

Mmm..

[Not as close to the mic anymore, back to normal now]

So cute..

What, were you scared that I was going to kiss you with how how much I leaned towards you?

[Chuckle]

I bet you've never even kissed a girl before, have you..

You're a complete virgin, am I right?

Yes? Or no?

[Short pause]

I knew it..

Mmm.. that's just perfect..

I fucking *love* virgins..

Especially shy and cute ones like you..

Mmm.. I can't wait to do all the things with you that I've been fantasizing about..

You're gonna be my toy today baby..

[Moan] Oh yeah..

And I'm gonna use you..

And abuse you..

[Moan] Fucking *tease* you for hours..

I'm gonna love it..

Mmm.. [Chuckle]

What's that? Did I hear you say something?

Oh.. you don't want it?

Aww baby but.. I don't think that..

You actually have any.. say in this.. you know?

I mean I tied you down to the bed.. and you can't really leave at all..

And besides, you're just saying that because you're nervous.

I know I'm *really* fucking hot.. and you're *really* fucking shy..

But I know you can handle it. I believe in you.

[Chuckle]

What? I can't do it? And why?

Mmm.. exactly.. rape..

That turns me on..

I *want* to rape you sweetheart..

And you want me to rape you..

We both share this fantasy.. and don't act like we don't..

Mmm.. you know exactly what I'm talking about..

You're shy so you won't just pickup a girl like me..

So you'd rather have a girl like me pickup you..

And're not dominant.. so you'd rather have me dominate you..

But.. you're too shy to admit that you want me so you'd rather have me just *take* you.. and not ask you for anything..

Right?

[Chuckle]

Oh please.. I saw the way you paused as I said all this..

I figured you out completely, didn't I..

Mmm.. it's a pretty hot fantasy to have.. in my opinion..

But *my* fantasy is slightly different..

You see, I like to be the dom..

I like to be the one that *takes*..

I like to set the rules..

And just do whatever the fuck I want to the guy..

All the while knowing that he's secretly enjoying all of it..

[Moan] It's so hot..

And you.. being a virgin.. and being shy.. is just such a *huge* bonus for me..

I'm not gonna leave this room before I have my way with you cutie..

You can do your little fake protests.. and pretend that you don't want this..

But let's be real.. I'm your crush.. I *can't* rape you even if I tried to..

This is your fantasy..

This is *exactly* what you want me to do..

So let me do it..

Mmm.. first, let's pull your pants down and see what you got for me..

[Chuckle] Hell yea, I'm going to..

Go ahead, try to stop me..

[Just laughing at the attempts, while pulling his pants down]

Mmm there we go..

Wow, look at you.. hard already..

I *knew* this was turning you on..

Your crush.. raping you.. In your own bed..

You're fucking loving it..

Mmm.. now let's see how my shy little boy tastes like..

Oh ya, I'm going to..

Mhm, I'm about to steal your blowjob virginity..

In 1..

2..

And..

3.

[Gentle, slow paced blowjob for a little bit, just tasting the cock]

[Mouth pop sound]

Ah.. I knew it would taste good..

Virgin cock always tastes good..

[More intense blowjob for a little bit, with optional mouthful moans]

[Chuckle] what are you still squirming for..

Oh, wait, stupid me.. you've never had a mouth on your cock.. you're probably sensitive, aren't you?

Mmm.. alright then.. keep squirming baby.. I'm not stopping..

Just don't cum yet..

[Continue blowjob for a little bit, with optional mouthful moans]

[Mouth pop sound]

Ah.. good job so far.. you're lasting..

I think you deserve to feel my tongue on your balls, what do you think?

Yea, I think you do..

[Licking/sucking on balls for a little bit, with optional moaning]

God.. you have no idea how much this is turning me on right now..

[Moan] I'm so fucking wet for you..

Give that cock back to me..

[Continue blowjob for a little bit, with optional mouthful moans]

[Mouth pop sound]

Mmm..

[Give kisses all over the cock]

[Chuckle]

What, are you almost there? Really?

Here, lemme give you a break..

Mmm.. hold it.

Hold it..

[Short pause]

That's a good boy..

Mmm now.. the moment you've been waiting on.. your entire life..

I'm gonna show you my sexy body..

That's right.. I think you earned it..

Watch me strip for you baby..

[Stripping for a little bit, some clothes sounds as she take them off]

There.. how do I look now huh?

Much better, isn't it..

*Just* like god created me..

[Chuckle]

I love the way your eyes just run up and down, scanning every single inch of my body..

It's even better than you thought it would be, isn't it..

[Moan]

Oh fuck.. look..

Look at my fingers, do you see that?

Do you see how wet my pussy is?

[Moan] Fuck..

I think I don't wanna wait any longer..

I think I wanna fuck you now..

[Moan]

Oh yea.. you heard that right..

Mmm.. I'm going to *steal* your virginity..

I'm gonna get on top of you and ride you like some wild fucking animal..

[Moan] And all you will be able to do is just take it..

Mmm.. that's it..

Prepare yourself baby..

I'm coming for you in 1..

2..

And 3!

Rawr!

[Chuckle]

[Moan] 

Give me that cock right fucking now..

Lemme guide you inside of me..

[Moan as the cock enters]

Ohhh *fuck* yeah..

This is what I've been waiting on..

[Aggressive & passionate riding from now on with continous faster breathing & moaning here and there]

This cock..

Is fucking amazing!

[Moan]

God yes..

I can't believe I'm finally using this cock..

I can't believe I'm finally riding you..

You're finally mine..

You're fucking mine..

[Moan]

[Continue aggressive & passionate riding for a little bit with no talking]

Mmm.. that's it, *take* it..

You like it huh?

You like it aggressive like that?

[Moan] That's it..

Watch me move those hips..

Look at the way I'm pushing you in all the directions I want..

Look how I'm bouncing my ass up and down on you..

Mmm.. Look how smooth I am with it..

[Chuckle]

Admit it.. it's *way* better than you thought.. isn't it..

[Continue aggressive & passionate riding for a little bit with no talking]

You know..

Maybe if you're a good boy..

I'll untie you later and I'll let you do me in different positions..

*BUT*.

Don't count on it.. I said *maybe*..

Mmm.. for now just watch me ride you..

And tell me how good I am..

Tell me how much you like my tits just dancing before your eyes..

Tell me how badly you wanna suck on em..

Tell me everything..

[Continue aggressive & passionate riding for a little bit with no talking]

Oh that's it.. don't be shy.. keep going..

Be dirty too.. I like that..

Mhm, talk dirty to me..

I don't care that you don't know how, figue it out.. say *something*..

Mmm..

[Continue aggressive & passionate riding for a little bit with no talking]

Yea, you're doing good..

Mmm.. it's so sexy baby.. don't stop telling me..

Tell me how hot I am and how much you're loving this tight little fucking pussy..

[Continue aggressive & passionate riding for a little bit with no talking]

Oh fuck.. I'm gonna cum for you soon..

Are you getting closer too?

Yeah? Cum inside of me then..

Yea, go ahead.. shoot everything right up my sweet little cunt..

Fill me up baby.. don't worry about anything..

[Continue aggressive & passionate riding for a little bit with no talking, getting closer and closer to orgasm]

Oh my god that's it..

I can feel it's coming..

I'm about to cum too..

Just a little..

Just a little more!

[Continue aggressive & passionate riding for a little bit with no talking, getting closer and closer to orgasm]

Oh fuck I'm cumming! Cum with me baby! Fill me up!

Now! Give it to me!

Oh please! Give me that load!

Creampie me!

[Orgasm, riding slows down/stops]

Oh my god yes..

Yes yes yes..

That's what I'm.. *fucking* talking about..

[Chuckle]

Mmm.. you came so much in me..

That felt amazing along with my orgasm..

[Calming down after the orgasm, just letting out soft little moans here and there, getting breathing pace back to normal etc]

Well.. I guess now.. I'll give you some break..

You earned it..

I'm gonna leave you here for some time and go clean up..

When I'm back, I hope you're ready for the ultimate.. and I mean the *ultimate* tease..

[Chuckle]

The way I'm going to tease you.. and toy with you..

You're gonna be *begging* me to let you cum..

[Chuckle]

[blow a kiss]

Be a good boy and don't go anywhereee

[Chuckle]

I'll be back soon..


End file.
